custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Meets Elmo (SuperMalechi's version) (script)
(we open up and see Barney going in the school doors) *Barney: Hi everybody! It's good to see you again. I can't wait to find a note about our sing-along party. I can't wait to see it. (sees a note) Oh, here it is! (opens up the note) Dear, friends. My old friends from the Backyard Gang, Michael, Luci, Liam, Chester and Jeffery, will be joining us for our sing-along party. Love, Barney. Oh, this is gonna be great. (music starts for Look Through the Window) My friends will be joining me in this party Look through the window, and who do I see? Shawn, friend, Shawn. Waiting to meet me. Look through the window, and who do I see? Tosha, friend, Tosha, another friend for me. Look through the window, and do I see? Julie, friend, Julie, another friend for me. Look through the window, and do I see? Hannah, friend, Hannah, another friend for me. Look through the window, and who do I see? Chip, friend, Chip, another friend for me. Look through the window, and who do I see? Stephen, friend, Stephen, another friend for me. *Barney & Kids: Hello, hello, hello and how are you? *Barney: I'm fine, I'm fine and I hope that you are too. *Barney & Kids: Hello, hello, hello and how are you? I'm fine, I'm fine and I hope that you are too. *Kids: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, everybody! *(music ends) *Barney: Guess what? *Shawn: What, Barney? *Julie: What is it? *Barney: We're gonna have a super-dee-duper sing-along party! *Stephen: I love sing-along parties! *Chip: Me too. *Tosha: Me three. *Hannah: What does it have? *Barney: It's gonna be filled with suprises! (music starts for Gonna Have a Party) This is gonna be a te-e-riffic party! Gonna have a party. What'll I do? Gonna have a party. What'll I do? Gonna have a party. What'll I do? Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *Barney: Cups and plates are what we need. Cups and plates are what we need. Cups and plates are what we need.Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *Barney: Balloons and streamers. Party hats too. Balloons and streamers. Party hats too. Balloons and streamers. Party hats too. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *Barney & Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. (music ends) *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the classroom) *BJ: Hi everybody. *Baby Bop: What's going on? *Barney & Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Barney: We're having a sing-along party with my old friends from the Backyard Gang. *Baby Bop: Yay! *BJ: What old friends, Barney? *Barney: Michael, Luci, Cheaster, Liam and Jeffery. *BJ: Wow! I'm so glad to see Luci again. She's my love.